Forbidden Desire
by Sesshya
Summary: Nemu has feelings for Ishida. Would he ever love her, even if she is a Shinigami? Rated for later chapters. Has slight spoilers if you have not seen the Bount arc. 2nd fanfiction. Please read and review. Final chapter is now up.
1. Chapter 1

Ishida walked out of the bathroom rubbing his eyes. His glasses were held in his other hand as he made his way toward the bed. All he wore was a pair of white boxers, which had blue crosses on them. His body is so lean, so sinewy, so pale, she thought. There was a burn mark on his chest in the shape of a pentacle. She had the strongest urge to lick at the burn, to taste his flesh. He seems like he would be so gentle, so caring. She stretched a hand toward him and touched the glass of the screen. For a moment she had almost forgotten that she was just watching him, that he would never allow her near him. She was a Shinigami, and he hated Shinigami with a passion.

Nemu sighed. She didn't understand what had happened to her. She was falling for him. How could she be falling for him? She remembered their first meeting. He had expressed concern over her well-fair. Even when he was poisoned and dying he seemed more concerned with the wound that Mayuri had inflicted on her. She had been so grateful to him, for showing mercy to her captain and father. Ishida had told her it was an accident that he didn't kill Mayuri, but she knew better. She saw his eyes, and knew that he could not have killed him.

She remembered how her heart had stopped when Mayuri sent her to the real world to give the Quincy a soushingu. The bangle had temporarily giving him his powers back, and he had been thankful for it. He had been in shock to see her, and a bit apprehensive. He was also evidently in grief over the loss of Yoshino. Sadness permeated his soul. She had wanted more than anything to hug him, and kiss his lips. She wanted to make him forget Yoshino, to make him understand that she could make him happy.

Ishida gave a slight moan, breaking Nemu's train of thought. His hand had slid under the covers, and though Nemu didn't know much about sex, she was pretty sure she knew what he was doing. Her cheeks burned as she watched this solitary act. She couldn't understand the yearning that she felt. She wanted to be the one touching him. She never wanted him to feel alone. She knew he was lonely. She could feel it. It must be hard for him knowing that he was the last of the Quincy. The final master. Her heart ached for him.

The movement under the covers increased in speed, his back arching slightly. He licked his lips, and bit on the lower one. She wished more than anything, for the covers to be pushed aside, so she could see his whole body. His breath came out in ragged pants, the speed of his hand increasing till it finally ended, with nothing more than a soft moan.

Nemu turned the monitor off quickly. She didn't wish to be caught watching him. Her father would probably destroy her if he discovered her true feelings. The idea that his creation could have compassion would be enough to infuriate him. That she felt love for Ishida would be the finally straw. She was still surprised at not having been destroyed for giving him the antidote. She had not been thinking clearly at that moment. She had only wanted to help the man who had shown her such care.  
Nemu walked out of the office and into her own room. She was unbraiding her hair when Mayuri came to her room.  
"I've been looking for you, I needed you to do something for me, where were you?"  
"I was checking on the ryoka Mayuri-sama"  
"I don't remember asking you to do that"  
"They have been quiet lately, since the Bount incident we have not heard from them. I thought it would be a good idea to keep an eye on them, in case something else were to happen, I thought"

Mayuri smacked her.

"You will be here when I need you, do you understand? I created you to help me, not to go off and do things on your own. Understand?"  
Nemu lowered her head. "Yes I understand, please forgive me."  
Mayuri walked out, slamming the door behind him. Nemu gave a small sigh of relief. A slap from Mayuri was nothing compared to what he usually did when he was angry. He secretly thinks it's a good idea she thought, a small smile on her lips. She lay on her bed. I won't have to keep it a secret that I'm keeping my eye on Ishida, Well as long as I keep an eye on the others as well.  
------- The Next Day-------  
"Who does Ukitake think he is?" roared Mayuri.  
Everyone working in the Research Unit looked up in surprise. Mayuri-taichou was often in a bad mood, but he usually didn't go into a rage.

"He thinks that he can order me around, does he? Why should I have to send one of my squad members to the real world? I don't care that members of squad, 6, 11, and even the captain of squad 10 are there!"  
Nemu had stopped breathing by this point. Ukitake wanted to send someone from her squad to the real world? She would go, oh please let it be her.  
"I'm going to have to send one of you to the real world, so who will it be? Rin why don't you go again, you're completely useless as it is."

Rin turned bright red.

"I just came back from the real world" he whispered.  
"Hiyosu, Akon, one of you would like to go to the real world?"  
Before either could answer, Nemu blurted out "I'll go Mayuri-sama" All the members of the Research Unit looked at her. Nemu blushed slightly. "Hiyosu and Akon are busy, and I'm not really doing anything. It would be easier if I go"

Mayuri looked at her, his gaze narrowing a bit. "You seem to have developed a sudden interest in the real world Nemu"  
Nemu's blush deepened. " I just wish to make things easier for you Mayuri-sama."  
"Very well, you may go"


	2. Chapter 2

You may go.  
You may go.  
The words kept repeating in her head. Had Mayuri-sama really given her permission to go to the real world? Her mind was still reeling. This had to be a sign. She would be able to be with Ishida. He would overlook the fact that she was a Shinigami. He would love her anyway.

Nemu had to force herself to walk slowly toward her room to pack. She felt like skipping, or dancing, or laughing, or all three. She would be away from Mayuri-sama and his humiliations, but more importantly she would be near Ishida.  
After quickly packing, what did one take to the human world anyway?, she walked to squad 13's house to speak with Ukitake. After a quick argument as to whether Kiyone or Sentaro would announce her, she was permitted to see Ukitake-taichou.  
"I was not expecting Mayuri to send you Nemu"  
"Everyone else is busy sir"  
"Well, you've already been there once. You can try Urahara's shop, though with Renji already staying there, there might not be room. Matsumoto will probably be able to find you a place, so ask her, once you get there. I wish you well"  
"Thank you Ukitake-taichou"  
Such a soft, sweet, young girl Ukitake thought. It's hard to believe that she was created from Mayuri. How something so disgusting, so uncaring, so morbid, could create her, I'll never know.  
Nemu walked to the Hakutōmon side of the gate. She was ready to go to the human world. She took one last look back at Sereitei, she didn't know when she would be back. No one will miss her of that she was sure. She stepped toward the portal….  
----Later that Day----

"Ikkaku, Yumichika, guess what?" Matsumoto called.

"Must you be so loud" Hitsugaya scolded  
"Nemu is coming!" Matsumoto shouted  
"Who?" Ikakku said.  
"Nemu from squad 12"

"They are all freaks in that squad"  
"Don't be mean. At least it isn't Akon. He always stares at my chest"  
"Well they are hard not to notice you'd have to be blind or"  
Ikakku was interrupted by a swift kick to the face by Rangiku.  
At this point almost everyone in the schoolyard was staring at them and whispering. Including Ishida. He sat under a tree attempting to read a book. I should have eaten lunch on the roof he thought. Why are there so many Shinigami here? And must they act like complete idiots? Drawing attention to themselves, why did they have to be here anyway? But he could not disregard the sudden rise in hollow activity. Now that he had his powers back, he intended to fight once more.  
Nemu walked into the schoolyard. She had changed into the school uniform that she had been given. Her hair was still in its braid and she wore her red choker. Besides those minor differences, she looked like any other student.

"Nemu-chan!!!" Matsumoto yelled.  
Anyone who had chosen to ignore her previous outburst was now staring at her in interest.  
"Nemu!!" Rankigu shouted again, running toward her.  
She wrapped her arms around Nemu in a tight embrace. "I'm so happy you are here. We never got to talk much, but now we'll be best friends."  
She grabbed Nemu's hand and dragged her over to her group where she was introduced to Yumichika and Ikkaku.  
Hmm, so she is here as well, Ishida thought. He gave a small smile. She had saved his life after all. She had thanked him for sparing her father. She had also given him the bangle so he could avenge Yoshino. The thought of Yoshino brought tears to his eyes. He got up and walked into the school building.

Nemu was being bombarded by suggestions bout what to do from Matsumoto. Mainly shopping, and eating suggestions. She needed new clothes, and a cuter hairstyle was Rangiku's observation. I'll break her out of that shell. Now that she is away from that disgusting creature, Matsumoto shuddered slightly, I'll get her to open up. The problem occurred when they discovered that she had no where to stay.  
"We are abusing Orihime's hospitality as it is with me and Hitsugaya-taichou living there." Matsumoto said.  
"I don't think Keigo's sister will accept anyone else in her home, she's only letting us stay there because she thinks Ikkaku is hot. She has such bad taste, imagine not noticing what a beautiful creature I am. Yet she seems to find Ikakku attractive. I don't understand human women, they"  
"SHUT UP!" Ikakku screamed.  
Nemu turned bright red. Maybe I should have stayed in the Research Unit she thought. "It's not a problem. I'm sure I will find a place to stay. I feel like taking a walk, I want to see the real world, I'll see you guys later." She practically ran away from them.  
"She's strange" Ikakku said  
"Well just think who she has for a father, that would make anyone strange. I like her, she's quiet but nice. I'm going to make her my friend"

"You like everyone Matsumoto"

-----Later that night----

It was dark out, and Nemu felt cold. She had intended to go to Urahara's shop and ask for a place to stay, but had instead walked to the waterfall, where she had met Ishida, her first time in the real world. She sat on a large rock by the water.

He had been so desperate that day. More than anything he wanted to create a bow and arrow again and couldn't. His sadness had threatened to suffocate her. She had wanted to comfort him, to hold him in her arms and tell him that everything would be fine. To tell him that she loved him and would be with him forever if he wanted it.  
Her face burned. Did she really love him? She had never been in love before. She didn't know if what she felt was love. Maybe it was compassion for someone as alone as her. She sighed and hugged her knees. It really was cold here, the water was loud and the noises of animals unknown to Shinigami frightened her, but she had no place to stay.

She laid on the ground, so hard, curled herself into a ball. She closed her eyes and tried to sleep…….

Sleep was finally coming when she felt herself being lightly shaken awake. She opened her eyes and saw Ishida staring down at her, eyes filled with concern. She gasped and pulled away so quickly he fell forward into her lap. She scrambled away from him, and stood up quickly.

"What are you doing here?" they both asked at the same time

"I came to train same as I always do" said Ishida. "Why are you here?"  
"Mayuri-sama had to send someone to the real world, I asked to go. Matsumoto and Hitsugaya-taichou are staying with Orihime so I can't stay there. Rukia is staying with Ichigo, Yumichika, and Ikkaku are staying at someone named Keigo's house. Renji is staying at Urahara's shop and I was going to go there, but my father hates Urahara so much, and he was so mean to Urahara, I was afraid I would get the door slammed in my face. So I'm staying here."

"You can't stay here. It's cold. Can gigai's get sick? Besides you are a woman, there are plenty of dangers in you staying here by yourself."  
"I have nowhere to go" Nemu whispered.

"You can come stay with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Nemu was certain she had misheard him. She was imagining what she wanted to hear. Ishida looked at her. "Well, do you want to come and stay with me or not? I live on my own so I don't have to explain it to anyone. I don't have much money, but you won't go hungry"

Nemu looked down and blushed slightly. "Thank you so much Mr. Quincy." He gave a soft laugh. "You can at least call me Ishida. Come let's go." She fell into step slightly behind him. Her heart was racing. She was going to stay with him. In his house, alone with him. She couldn't believe her good fortune. Meanwhile Ishida was questioning his actions.

Why would I let her stay with me? Ryuken had specifically told him to stay out of Shinigami affairs. Yet he couldn't just leave her out there on her own. His pride wouldn't allow it. She had saved his life, and had given him a Quincy artifact as well. He had to admit that she was also very beautiful. He blushed slightly. What the hell am I thinking, he scolded himself. You are trying to be a good guy and help this girl out and now you are thinking how good looking she is.

They walked in silence. Nemu was shivering slightly. Ishida took off the coat he was wearing and handed it to her. "You look cold" She blushed and put on the coat. It was still warm and was she just imagining it or did it smell of him?

Before long they had reached his home. It was small, sparsely furnished, and impeccably clean. She had seen his home before but actually standing in it was a different story. He took her on a quick tour of the house, which ended at the bedroom door. Nemu found it a little difficult to breathe. She was standing here with Ishida, just like in her dreams. Well in her dreams they were kissing and partially undressed at this point. She blushed.

Ishida opened the door and showed her the little bathroom connected to the bedroom. "You'll be staying here. I'll take the couch."  
"Oh, no I couldn't impose on you"  
"You are a guest, you must take the bed. I wouldn't allow you to sleep on a couch. Before we go to bed I should change the bed linens"

"NO." Nemu blushed at the volume of her voice.

"No?"  
"You've gone to so much trouble, and it's late. Besides they look clean."  
"Well I did just change them the other day"  
"Let's just get some sleep. I feel very tired"  
"All right, goodnight"  
"Night"

Ishida closed the door behind him. Nemu took off her skirt, blouse and bra. She undid her braid, brushed out her hair, brushed her teeth and slipped into the covers. She breathed in his scent. I'm in his bed she though. She rolled over to her side. If only he were here with me. If only he loved me. With that thought she fell asleep.  
------The Next Morning-----

The morning sunlight streamed in through the window. Ishida blinked. Where am I? Oh right, now I remember. He sat up. He had fallen asleep on the couch in his clothes from the night before. I wonder if she's up yet. I better go check on her.

He knocked on the door to the bedroom. No response. He knocked a little louder. No response. Deep sleeper he thought as he walked over to the bed. Nemu was sleeping on her stomach. The covers had been pushed off during the night. She was wearing red panties and nothing else. Ishida gasped softly. There was a half naked girl in his bed. Her back was a sight to behold, Pale and long with a long scar running down the length of it. He wondered how she had gotten it. Nemu gave a soft moan and rolled over unto her back. This was almost more than Ishida could bear. He had never seen a naked woman up close before and had to control the strong urge to touch her breast, to kiss her lips, to lick her neck. His face burned, and there was a definite effect this sight was having on his groin. He had never been with a girl. He had never even kissed one. Girls found him too smart and aloof. They thought he was a nerd. Besides she was a Shinigami and created by the man who experimented on his Grandfather. Ishida shook his head. No way could he ever be with this girl. He walked out the door and closed it softly. He then pounded on the door, calling her name.

Nemu awoke with a start. She had forgotten where she was. Looking around the room, at the soft bed, the single photo of a young Ishida with his Grandfather, she suddenly remembered. Wrapping the soft quilt around her she opened the door.  
"Good morning. I was wondering if you wanted breakfast. School will be starting soon, we should get ready."  
"Ok, I'll be right out"  
Breakfast was a quiet affair. Nemu felt to shy to say anything to Ishida, and Ishida was having a hard time trying to erase the memory of her half naked body from his mind.  
"Did you sleep alright?" Ishida asked, finally breaking the awkward silence.  
"Yes, I did. Did you? I feel bad for taking your bed"  
"It's not a problem, and yes I slept fine:"  
Silence descended on them once more.  
Nemu pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "I'll be ready in 5 minutes, I just need to braid my hair."  
"Oh, alright. I'll just wait here for you. It'll give me a chance to wash the dishes" You should wear your hair down. It frames your beautiful face, I want to touch it, Ishida thought.  
A few minutes later they walked to school, Nemu walking behind him.

-----At the Schoolyard-----

"Nemu-chan!!" called Matsumoto, waving her arms frantically.  
Nemu walked over to her.  
"I was so worried. Have you found a place to stay? I was afraid you wouldn't find a place"  
"I have found a home, you didn't need to worry."  
"Oh, did Urahara let you stay there?"

"I'm not staying with Urahara"  
Matsumoto cocked her head. "Who are you staying with?"  
"Ishida"  
"ISHIDA!!!??! Matsumoto shrieked.  
Everyone in the schoolyard was staring at the tall blonde again as well as Ishida who seemed to be trying to be swallowed up by the ground.  
"How did this happen?"  
Nemu gave her a quick recap of how he had found her, and how she was now staying at his home.  
"Well it sounds as if he won't try anything with you. You can never be sure though. So many men only want one thing.

They tell you how they care for you, and how you are the most important person in their life, and then they betray you and run off" Matsumoto had tears in her eyes by this point and though Nemu did not know her well, she knew the rumors that had spread about her and Gin-taichou after he had left with Aizen.

Nemu put her hand on Rangiku's arm. "He won't try anything. There is no way he would ever love me. None whatsoever". Nemu said in a whisper.  
Is she in love with him? "Are you in love with him?"  
Nemu turned scarlet "W-W-W-What? Don't be ridiculous"  
She does love him thought Matsumoto sadly. Mayuri-taichou would never allow it. And the hatred that Ishida had for Shinigami was evident.  
But Nemu was happy. She couldn't help but feel that she would be able to make Ishida love her. 

------My Comments---

Well that's it for this chapter. I really like Ishida/Nemu. Orihime was always a little too much of a ditz in my opinion for him. So far this story is progressing well, and I may make 2 more chapters for this story, though probably there will only be 1 chapter left.  
Read and review please. Any comments/ constructive criticisms will be greatly appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

---------A Few Months Later-------

Months had passed since Nemu had first come to the real world. There had been several Hollow attacks, but Aizen was quiet for the most part.

She had been living with Ishida for a little over five months now. Their relationship had evolved into that of very close friends. They took turns cooking and cleaning. The long awkward silences had turned into comfortable silences. There was more touching in their relationship now as well. A hand caressing an arm, a hand on the shoulder. Ishida loved to touch her hair. After she brushed out her hair and went to say goodnight he always reached out to touch her hair. No words were spoken, he just played with her silky strands for a moment before saying goodnight.

They spent all their spare time together. People whispered about them in the hallways. Nemu even joined the crafts club just to be near him. Nemu loved to watch him sew. She would lay on the floor in their living room just watching him.

Before long mid March rolled around and the cherry trees began to bloom. Nemu had never seen anything like it. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The bloomed early this year had been Ishida's observation. He told her that usually they didn't start blooming till the end of the month usually from the 28-31. At night she would go walk under the Cherry trees often. She asked Ishida to come with her but he said there was something he needed to do so she was often times left by herself.

Whenever she came home (for she felt more at home there than anywhere she had ever been) Ishida always seemed to be a bit flustered. Nemu wanted to ask what he was up to while she was out, but didn't dare. She was afraid that he was out training, pushing his body to the limit. She didn't want to think about him risking his life. She didn't want to think about the idea of ever losing him.

--------March 30th---------

Ishida crept slowly into Nemu's room. He was slightly disappointed to see her in a long white nightgown. When did she buy that he wondered? She did look like an angel though. Her chest rising and falling, her lips slightly parted. He leaned down, wanting so badly to kiss her, but not trusting himself to be able to give her just one soft kiss. When did I fall in love with you? He wondered. Her skin looked so soft. Her reached out his hand and caressed her face.

Nemu was awoken by a hand gently touching her face. She opened her eyes slowly and looked up into Ishida's face. "Happy Birthday Nemu" Nemu gasped. "How did you know today was my birthday"

Ishida gave a soft laugh. "Matsumoto told me, more than once. She was very insistent that I make it special."

Nemu blushed. No matter how many times she tried to convince Rangiku that she was not in love with Ishida, Rangiku would just smile. Nemu knew she was not a good liar.

"Come on eat your breakfast, and then I can give you your present."

"You bought me a gift? You shouldn't have"  
"Well I didn't exactly buy it…"

Ishida walked out of the bedroom and returned a few moments later with a rather large package. "Well do you want to open it now?" Nemu laughed and grabbed it from him, tearing off the paper quickly. She opened the box and gasped. Inside the box was a beautiful blue silk Kimono with cherry blossoms on it. The cherry blossoms ranged from a soft ivory to a deep pink.

"Do you like it? I wish I had had more time to work on it, but I had to wait till you left before I could begin working on it"

"Y-y-y-ou made this? For me" Nemu began to cry.  
Ishida was unsure of what to do. Did she not like it? He pulled her into his arms and laid her head against his chest.

"What's wrong? You do like it don't you? I didn't mean to make you cry."  
Nemu looked up at him, at the concern in his eyes, at his mouth that was turned down slightly.

"No one has ever gotten me a present Ishida. You are the first, and you took the time to make this for me. You'll never know how much I appreciate this." Nemu lifted her head, leaned forward and gave Ishida a soft kiss on the lips.

She's kissing me, oh is she trying to torture me? Doesn't she realize how hard I'm trying to control my urges? What would her father say? What would Ryuken say? He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her in return. His tongue snaked into her mouth and she moaned. She kissed him hard, nipping at his lower lip and licking his teeth. Her arms were around his neck and she pulled him down on top of her. He moaned into her mouth. She was writhing slightly under his weight. His hands slid down her body, cupping the side of her breast and grabbing her waist. She was so tiny he thought. So soft, so fragile. I can't give into my temptations like this. Don't want it to be like this. I want it to be something we'll never forget.

Ishida pulled away from her and sat up. His glasses were slightly fogged up and his lips were red and looked bruised. Nemu sat up as well. Her entire face was flushed. "I can't believe I just did that. I-I'm sorry Ishida"

Ishida blushed. "I'm not, but we'll be late for school. We should get going." Nemu tried to look into his eyes but he looked away from her. Nemu was now unsure of where they stood. Did he love her? Tears threatened to fall as she got ready for school. By the time she was ready to go, Ishida was gone.

-------Later that day-------

HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEMU-CHAN!!! Matsumoto yelled out.  
Nemu turned bright red. She wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone today. Ishida had been avoiding her all day. He must be leaving class early and he wasn't in the school yard at lunchtime.

"I GOT YOU A PRESENT!!" Matsumoto ran over to her and handed her a little wrapped package. Nemu opened it and saw that it was massage oil. "Massage oil?"  
"Well you did mention that Ishida goes out and trains at night sometimes when he thinks you are asleep, so I thought you could give him massages when he comes home. Then once you're done he can massage you, and then…..

Nemu's face burned. "What are you talking about?" He's not interested in me in that way and neither am I"

"No matter how many times you say it I know you love him, and I'm getting the impression that he loves you too."

Nemu turned bright red. "He isn't in love with me! I kissed him and he pushed me away. I was in his arms and he pulled away. He doesn't want me. He hates me, I'm a Shinigami. He'll never want me. "

Matsumoto sighed "He's shy. He may not want to love you but I know he does. I see the way he looks at you. I see the way you look at him. Give him time. He'll open up."  
I sure hope so. Nemu thought

-------Back Home-----  
Nemu walked through the door, removing her shoes, and dropping her bag by the door. The kimono Ishida had made for her was on the couch with a little slip of paper on it, saying put me on and sit down.

Nemu walked toward the bedroom door. It was locked. "Don't come in" Ishida called. "I'm getting dressed. I'll be out in a few minutes.

Nemu walked back to the couch. She took off her blouse, skirt, and socks. She put on the white tabi socks and the eri-sugata. She slipped the kimono on. It felt so soft, and cool against her skin. She wrapped it around her she tied the koshi-himo belt around her then did the same with the date-jime belt. Finally it was time to tie the obi sash. She was used to having someone help her and she knew that the bow in the back was slightly lopsided. Then she sat down and waited.

A few moments later Ishida stepped out of the bedroom, closing the door tightly behind him. He was dressed in a deep blue kimono that had white crosses on it. The kimono played up the blue hue in his hair. He gave her a small smile. "There's another part to your birthday gift"

"Another part?"  
He held out a blanket to her, then walked into the kitchen and came out holding a picnic basket. "We are going to have a picnic in the park. The only reason I haven't gone to see the cherry blossoms with you is because I wanted to finish your birthday present."

They walked to the park in silence. Deciding to sit under the largest tree they could find Ishida laid out the blanket with all the food he had prepared. There was Yakitori, Dango, Inarizushi, Sushi rolls, and Oden. He had also packed strawberries, and truffles for dessert. He packed Sake to wash it all down with.

Nemu and Ishida sat under the tree eating in silence. Every once in a while, Nemu would sneak a glance at Ishida but the moment he seemed about to look at her, she turned away. She didn't know why she was so nervous. Obviously he didn't want her. He pulled away when they kissed. Then again he said he hadn't been sorry for kissing her.

After they had eaten dinner, they sat under the tree watching the blossoms fall.  
Ishida took out a strawberry from the pack. He bit into it, letting a little of the juice run down the side of his mouth. Nemu wanted to lick that small trickle of sweet juice. She had to bite her lip and put her hands in her lap. What is wrong with me she wondered. I want him so much. He wiped it away with a finger and put the finger to her mouth. Nemu looked into his eyes. Was she just imagining it, or was he looking at her with lust? Nemu licked the juice off, her tongue sending shivers down Ishida's body. "Would you like some dessert?" he asked. Nemu nodded. He opened the little container and took out a chocolate. "Open your mouth" She slowly opened her mouth. He popped the chocolate into her mouth, letting his fingers linger on her lips. Nemu let the chocolate melt in her mouth. She was not a huge fan of sweet things but the chocolate was dark and rich. She chewed the truffle, and told him how good it was.

Ishida was blushing softly. Should I really do this? I am in love with her. I do want to be with her. I think she loves me in return. The way she acted this morning, I'll do it. He leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips. This caught Nemu completely by surprise. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her as well as the chocolate that still coated the inside of her mouth. His hands were on her face, caressing her cheeks softly.

Nemu was having problems breathing. Her heart was pounding, all she could hear was the blood pounding in her ears. He's kissing me. He loves me. He LOVES me! She kissed him back with fervor. He grabbed her waist and pulled her towards him. She bit his lip causing him to whimper slightly. He pulled away from her, his lust filled eyes boring into her.

"Not here, we should go home" his voice was barely above a whisper. He stood up quickly, throwing all the containers into the basket. Nemu stood up and folded the blanket. They began to walk toward home, Nemu behind him as usual. "Why do you always walk behind me?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her beside him. His arm wrapped around her waist. "I want you here with me always" he whispered while kissing the side of her face.

They reached the house fairly quickly. The picnic basket and shoes were left by the door. She walked towards the bedroom but Ishida stopped her. He stood behind her and untied her obi sash. It fell to the floor, quickly followed by the date-jime and koshi-himo belts. He untied his own belts quickly, allowing the kimono to slide of his shoulders and fall to the floor. His underwear joined the growing pile on the floor. He rubbed her shoulders, and in a quick motion pulled the kimono off of her letting it pool at her feet. He unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. He pulled out the tie and quickly ran his fingers through her hair so it lay in soft waves. "You should wear your hair down" he whispered in her ear. A tentative tongue licked at her earlobe. Nemu trembled. His hands slid down her back till they were on her hips, He pulled her backward towards him. She gasped, Nemu felt his hardness against her back. He cupped her breast and kissed her neck while lightly playing with her nipples. She felt a sudden yearning deep in her abdomen. It felt as if her body was an instrument and he knew exactly which strings to pluck.

"Close your eye. I'll be right back" he whispered. Nemu obeyed and shut her eyes. She heard a door open and close, and then stood there for a minute waiting. She heard the door open and close and felt Ishida next to her again. He stared at her for a moment. The only light in the room was the moonlight streaming through the window. How can she be so perfect? How can someone so perfect love me? He put one arm behind her knees and proceeded to lift her bridal style and carried her toward the bedroom. "Are your eyes still closed?" She nodded. He opened the door and carried her through. She opened her eyes and gasped.

On the bed there had to be hundreds of cherry blossoms. Candles were placed on any available surface, their light basking the room in a peaceful glow. The sheets had been changed and were a deep red satin. Ishida laid her on the bed softly. He sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her body.

Nemu felt her face growing hot. She squirmed under his intense stare. She looked into his eyes, and whispered "I love you Ishida, so much. I want to be with you forever. You love only me don't you?" Ishida stroked her face. "You are the only one for me. I could never be with anyone else."

Ishida kissed her, she responded quickly. Their tongues wrestled for dominance, their hands roving each other's bodies. He pulled away from her and started to lick her neck. His hands slid up and down her body till he reached her underwear. He slid them off as his tongue moved down her body. He left a wet trail from her neck, down her collar bone, between her breasts, down her flat stomach, that stopped at her belly button. The underwear was thrown to the floor. She was now completely exposed to him.

He straddled her hips. He looks nervous she noticed. She looks nervous he thought. He turned her face away from him and nibbled at her earlobe. He bit her neck softly, making her gasp. He kissed her collarbone and moved down to her breast. He licked her nipple, making the little bud erect. He nipped it, making her pant. She squirmed under him and her legs spread slightly. He took this as an invitation and kneeled between her legs. One hand went to her dark locks. He couldn't get over how they felt. Softer than the most expensive silk. His other hand slid between her legs. It was wetter and hotter than he expected. His fingers found that little nub and he rubbed at it lightly with his index finger.

Nemu bit back a scream, she never would have guessed that she could feel so good. His fingers skimmed down her folds till he found the warm opening. He slipped his index finger inside, followed by his middle finger. He moved them in and out of her, while having his thumb rubbing her clit softly. Nemu's body was on fire by this point. His mouth on her breast, his fingers inside her, his thumb rubbing her clit, it was more than she could bear. He saw the way her pants increased and he increased his speed. Her moans became louder and louder till with a shudder she came on his fingers.

He spread her legs further apart and pushed his manhood inside of her. He felt an unbelievable heat and wetness. He felt something tear and she gave a small groan.  
"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, just give me a moment please"

After allowing a moment for her to adjust to this new sensation she asked him to continue. He slowly drove his hardness into her. He pulled out slowly and pushed himself back into her again. Whimpers gradually turned into moans. The thrusting sped up slowly. Soft moans increased in volume. He leaned down and kissed her hard. His lips crushed hers, their moans reverberating in their mouths. He squeezed her breasts, pinching her nipples lightly.

She started moving her hips against his. Their pelvic bones ground against each other, send shockwaves through both their bodies. Her arms rose to wrap themselves around his neck. She put her hands on his shoulders. She noticed his arms were shaking as he tried to keep his weight off of her, as if he was afraid of crushing her. She pulled him down on top of her. She writhed underneath him. Her legs wrapped themselves around his torso forcing him deeper inside her. This new feeling of friction was driving both of them closer to their peak.

Ishida started thrusting into her harder than he had before. Nemu felt her abdomen getting tighter and tighter. Her nails dug into Ishida's back as she had her second climax. Her legs tightened around Ishida holding him still against her. Her walls contracted around him and he climaxed inside her with a loud grunt.

He collapsed on top of her, their breathing labored. He pulled out of her and rolled over to the other side of the bed, pulling her with him so she lay in his arms. Her head lay on his chest and she could hear his heart. Nemu felt herself softly drifting…

----The Next Morning----

Ishida woke up slowly. He felt something on his chest. Last nights events came flooding back when he noticed that what he felt on his chest was Nemu's head.

"You're finally awake. I did enjoy watching you sleep. You look so peaceful."

"How are you feeling?"  
"A little sore to tell you the truth"

"I was reading books about this, and I thought if I could make you orgasm first, it wouldn't hurt as much"  
She gave a soft giggle "Always a great student I see"

Ishida blushed. Nemu's face became serious. "I love you Ishida"

Ishida laughed. "You my angel sent from heaven may call me Uryuu. So what do you want to do now"  
Nemu blushed. "Well Rangiku did give me a very interesting birthday present…."

-----My Comments----

Finally, I'm done. This last chapter took so long. I must admit I got a bit stuck. Nemu and Ishida are both very serious and shy characters. I was back and forth over who should initiate the love making. Finally I decided that Ishida would after much studying of books. (I read a bunch of books before my first time too. I am that much of a dork) I'm thinking of making a one shot of the use of Rangiku's birthday present, and maybe a part 2 where Mayuri and Ryuken find out about the love affair. If people want it that is.

A special thanks to those constructive comments. After looking over the site I saw that I need to double space my paragraphs so hopefully this will be a little easier for everyone to read. Reviews are always appreciate

Oh and P.S. The quote Nemu says "You love only me don't you?" is from one of my favorite Japanese movies. Guess correctly and you get a virtual glomp.


End file.
